sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Boran
Boran is a tribe from the Survivor: Africa. Its tribe color is gold. Between the two Africa tribes, Boran was the tribe who could never seem united. During most of the tribal councils, the tribe couldn't agree on who should go. Despite going into the merge with the majority, two contestants sided with someone from the rival tribe and controlled the game. Even though a member made the final two, the Boran tribe didn't produce the Sole Survivor. Members Original= |-|Day 13= Tribe History Original Tribe At the start of the game, Landon led the tribe to camp, which everyone had mixed emotions about. After arriving at camp, everyone had a good time socializing and getting work done. Despite all the good times happening at camp, the tribe lost the first immunity challenge. Dirk and Landon were on the chopping block. Dirk was at risk because he was antisocial, with the exception of Rob. Landon was at risk because he was annoying the tribe. Kim didn't want to vote either of them, so she informed everyone she would be doing a throwaway vote. At tribal council, Dirk was the first to go in a 3-2-1 vote against Landon. Boran won the next two immunity challenges, so they didn't have to go to tribal council for six days. During that time, everyone was bonding really well. Landon was no longer seen as annoying to the tribe. Robyn and Kim grew especially close to each other, and even had a sister-like relationship. After losing the fourth immunity challenge, Rob realized the girls would team up against him and Landon. He convinced Landon to vote against Robyn, who Rob thought was the weakest link. Rob spoke to CeCelia to side with them. She agreed to it and spoke to Kim. Kim was 100% not on board with the plan and tried to convince CeCelia to vote Rob, but she didn't want to. Kim knew Robyn would have gotten voted off regardless of whether she voted against her or not. In the end, Robyn was unanimously voted off. During her final words, she knew Kim was forced into voting against her, but she forgave her and knew they would be friends forever. Post-Swap On Day 13, Boran and Samburu had a tribe swap where two members from each tribe swapped to the other tribe. Kim and Landon swapped to Samburu, while CeCelia and Rob stayed on Boran. The two welcomed their new tribemates, Francine and Matthew, with open arms. The new foursome got along well and even managed to win the next immunity challenge. Despite all the positivity around camp, everyone knew it was two tribes in one, and no one knew for sure who was safe. Boran lost the immunity challenge, sending them to tribal council. CeCelia and Rob had decided to target Matthew for being a physical threat, while Francine and Matthew targeted CeCelia for playing an under-the-radar strategy. At tribal council, it ended in a deadlocked tie between CeCelia and Matthew, much to no one's surprise. It came down to which of the two had past votes cast against them. CeCelia didn't have any while Matthew had one. Matthew was ultimately voted off just short of the merge. On Day 19, Boran and Samburu merged into a new tribe called Moto Maji. Trivia *Boran is the first and only tribe to have the lowest ranking player be a male. *Boran is the first tribe to enter the merge in the majority. **It's also the first tribe to have this distinction to not produce the Sole Survivor. *Boran, along with Samburu, were the first tribes to partake in a tribe switch. *Boran is the first tribe to have the highest ranking member be the runner-up. Category:Tribes Category:Africa Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Yellow Tribes Category:Survivor: Africa Category:Boran Tribe